Typhuss Reveals His Identity
Typhuss Reveals His Identity is the 29th episode in Star Trek: Intrepid season 11. Plot Typhuss holds a press conference at Starfleet Headquarters, Typhuss reveals his identity as Red Arrow to the public and Starfleet, Vice Admiral Kira's life changes forever when he reveals his identity to the world, some of his friends find out that Typhuss is Red Arrow and they are not happy with him as Typhuss tries to talk to his friends. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Cast Main Cast *Daniel Craig as Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira *Roxann Dawson as Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres *Jeannetta Arnette as Commander Karen Loews *Adrianne Palicki as Commander Kelly Grayson *Catherine Bell as Colonel Sarah Mackenzie *Katee Sackhoff as Commander Kara Thrace Guest Stars *Rick Worthy as Lieutenant Noah Lessing *Olivia Birkelund as Lieutenant Marla Gilmore *McKenzie Westmore as Lieutenant Commander Tricia Jenkins *Breon Gorman as Commander Curtis *Linda Park as Commander Hoshi Sato *Dorenda Moore as Major Sascha Money *Noa Tishby as Corporal Amanda Cole *Kendall Cross as Julia Donovan *Nana Visitor as Vedek Kira Nerys *Unknown actor as Colonel T'Ban *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Juliana Harkavy as Dinah Drake *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Katie Cassidy Rodgers as Laurel Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Bruce Boxleitner as Admiral John Martin *Amanda Tapping as Lieutenant General Samantha Carter *Richard Dean Anderson as Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill *Ben Browder as Colonel Cameron Mitchell *Michael Shanks as Doctor Daniel Jackson *Claudia Black as Vala Mal Doran *Torri Higginson as Doctor Elizabeth Weir *Joe Flanigan as Colonel John Sheppard *David Hewlett as Doctor Rodney McKay *Jewel Staite as Doctor Jennifer Keller *David Nyklas as Doctor Radek Zelenka *Rachel Luttrell as Teyla Emmagan *Jason Momoa as Ronon Dex *Mariska Hargitay as Lieutenant Olivia Benson *Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins *Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola *Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick Carisi Jr. Special guest Stars *Kate Mulgrew as Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway *Robert Duncan McNeill as Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris *Garrett Wang as Lieutenant Commander Harry Kim *Robert Beltran as Captain Chakotay *Unknown actress as Captain Sharn *Unknown actress as Sarah Nelson *Unknown actor as Henry *Ashley Greene as Senator Danielle Martin *Ethan Phillips as Neelix *Robert Picardo as The Doctor *Unknown actor as Doctor Sharak *Maggie Q as Nikita Mears *Shane West as Michael Bishop *Lyndsy Fonseca as Alexandra Udinov *Aaron Stanford as Seymour Birkhoff *Jayne Brook as Vice Admiral Katrina Cornwell *Robert Picardo as The Doctor *Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine *Manu Intiraymi as Icheb *Scarlett Pomers as Naomi Wildman *Tim Russ as Tuvok *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Jeffrey Donovan as Michael Alan Halliwell *Gabrielle Anwar as Fiona Glenanne *Sigourney Weaver as Captain Ellen Ripley *Kezia Burrows as Amanda Ripley *Shia LaBeouf as Colonel William Tyson *Mark Harmon as Commander Jack Keller *Kristen Stewart as Lieutenant Jenny Sinclair Memorable quotes "Are you sure this is a good idea?." : —'Kira' to Typhuss "I need to tell my friends and everyone else." : —'Typhuss' to Kira "If you do this there is no coming back from this." : —'Kira' to Typhuss "I almost lost B'Elanna's friendship a year ago because of this, I need to tell the truth, to be able to look my friends in the eye and its the only way I will be able to look at myself in the mirror, I have to do this, Kira." : —'Typhuss' to Kira "You are doing the right thing, honey and it takes guts to tell the truth." : —'Kira' to Typhuss "I know, it does, thank you for your support." : —'Typhuss' to Kira (then kisses Kira on the cheek) "You told me to be truthful to my family and friends, B'Elanna." : —'Typhuss' to B'Elanna "You are doing the right thing, by telling the truth, I am proud of you, Typhuss." : —'B'Elanna' to Typhuss "For what it's worth, I'm sorry that I lied to you B'Elanna, I should have told you years ago." : —'Typhuss' to B'Elanna "I already have forgiven you, Typhuss." : —'B'Elanna' to Typhuss "Jack, Daniel, Vala and Cam are really mad at you, they won't even talk to you but I convinced them to talk to you, I reminded them that we have been through a lot together." : —'Sam' to Typhuss "Are all of you willing to throw our friendship out the window." : —'Typhuss' to Jack, Vala, Cam and Daniel "Now, this is going be a little difficult, so stay with me, I'm Red Arrow." : —'Typhuss' to Starfleet and the public Trivia *This episode takes place after Oliver is officially released from Slabside Maximum Security Prison in the Arrow episode The Slabside Redemption. Category:Star Trek: Intrepid episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dinah Drake Category:Episodes featuring Laurel Lance (Earth Two) Category:Episodes featuring Felicity Smoak